natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel
|place=Winner |challenges=6 |votesagainst=8 |days=36 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=14/21 |challenges2=4 |votesagainst2=6 |days2=18}}Gabriel is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Roatan. He later competed in Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Roatan= Name: Gabriel Tribe Designation: What are your interests? I'm a 14yr old boy from Louisiana! I like to read and write (not well), and obviously play orgs. What does Survivor mean to you? Survivor is at its core, a social game. There is strategy behind it, but all strategy branches off from social relations. Who is your favorite Survivor player? Tracey from season 16. She was such a great social and strategic player, who protected her friends/alliance members. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Roatan: 1st Tell us a bit about yourself: I enjoy making up my hobbies and interest when people ask me this question to make up for the fact that I don't really do anything. My biggest pet peeves are PDA and people throwing away recyclables when there's a recycling can next to the trash can. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? UTR but always knowing what's going on. Kinda omnipotent (I'm using vocab above 5th grade level I'm so smart). How do you plan on improving on your game? Well I got 1st place, I'm coming for 0th this time. Realistically I guess to improve I could play more dominant. I don't normal play dominant games, but I might be forced to since I'll prolly have a big target on my back since I won my season. Why do you want to come back and play again? I haven't played in an org since February. Idk what happened but i lost all motivation to play in them. But I couldn't pass up the chance to play in Natvivor again. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? I know like 3, I guess Nemesis cause she sounds like a bad bitch. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I've been disconnected from the community so I'm worried I might be a little rusty. However, I see my strategy going one of two ways. A) Be forced to play as hard as I can outright, because of being targeted. B) just try and be everyone's best friend and now do too much strategy early on. I know these are two extremes, but I'll have to decide which I'm doing when the game starts and the cards are dealt. I just know my strategy this time around can't just be a clone of my last game, since everyone already knows my game. Survivor Roatan Voting History The vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Taylor and Zach. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Gabriel switched his vote from Taylor to Zach. Gabriel and Petey both played Hidden Immunity Idols, negating all votes cast. Per the rules, a second vote was held, where Gabriel voted for Whoopi. The vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Gabriel and Petey. Per the rules, a second vote was held which resulted in another tie, causing a fire-making tiebreaker where Gabriel won against Petey. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Gabriel is the first winner to be voted out. He was followed by Brad and Jacob Rs. **Out of the three, Jacob is the only one to be voted out in a season prior of winning. *Gabriel has received the most jury votes out of all of the winners, receiving a total of eight votes to win. **Gabriel received the same number of jury votes he did elimination votes. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Roatan Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Tela Tribe Category:Kandina Tribe Category:Aeneas Tribe Category:Winners Category:14th Place Category:Survivor: Roatan Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields